I'm Safe
by XxMissMeWhenI'mGonexX
Summary: In a letter, Sirius tells Harry that he is safe. How 'safe' is he really?


_Don't worry Harry, I'm somewhere safe. _How right those words were. Sirius was staying somewhere where, whether people knew he was there or not, no one would get him.

It wasn't a big house. Actually, it was more like a large cottage. Two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen/dining room, and a small sitting room. But it was comfortable, and warm. Not to mention the company was nice. Sirius smiled when he remembered the day he stumbled in.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

_"Hello?" Sirius called softly, Buckbeak tethered in the back near the woods. He heard a rustle of footsteps and seconds later a woman about a year younger than him appeared in a bedroom doorway. She had long red hair and green eyes. Sirius never quite got over the fact at how much Lily Potter and her little sister looked alike. _

_"Sirius?" She asked incredulously. He nodded dumbly, noting she was in just a camisole and short black skirt. She ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Albus sent me a letter via Fawks. He said you might come. You were innocent?"_

_"Yeah." He croaked. "It was Peter. I could never kill your sister and Prongs, Elaine. You knew that." _

_"Yes, I did. I'm just glad you're out of that Merlin forsaken prison. If anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ comes to this home and tries to take you away, I will maim if not kill them. You're staying." She demanded, arms tightening around him. He laughed and buried his face in her ruby hair. _

_"Of course Elaine. Whatever you say." He murmured. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you more. Now, you need sleep." She sternly walked around behind him and shoved the raven haired man toward a door. "Spare bedroom is in there. And after you wake up I'm cooking you some actual food. You're scrawny as a stray. Which is kind of ironic considering." _

_Sirius grinned at the woman's ever domineering trait. She was bossy. In a motherly/sisterly way, but still really bossy. More so than her sister, that was for sure. "I'm going to the store, I'll need some more food if memory serves me right in saying you have a huge appetite. I'll be back soon." _

_Before she walked out the door, she ran over and gave him one more hug and a kiss. _

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Sirius! That pie was for dessert you pig!" He grinned at Elaine's frustrated yell. _Any minute now._

The woman in question stormed into the room. The man's grin faded as he noted the fact that he could almost _see_ things burning up behind her. Hey emerald eyes were snapping with energy and her hands were balled into fists. She raised one threateningly. "What the _fuck_ did I say about that pie Sirius?" She snarled dangerously. Black stood up and backed away a step. She stepped forward to keep the distance the same.

"Uhh, don't touch?" He whimpered. Then he did the only he could thing of that would calm her down. Pulling her forward by the waist his lips connected with hers. She immediately responded, elegant hands gripping his arms. She pulled away a few minutes later.  
"Bastard." She glared, but there was a hint of a smile flitting across her lips. "That was smooth."

"Anything to save my skin from an angry fox like yourself." He replied teasingly, reminding her that she still had an animagus form she could use. She let out a yawn before shoving him down onto the chair and climbing onto his lap.

"Fine, then I'm taking a nap." She replied sleepily, curling up against his chest. Within minutes they were both asleep.

Remus stopped by mere minutes after, thinking they would have been waiting. But when he saw the two in that black chair, he was instantly reminded of seventh year.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

_"Shh." Lily whispered, pointing to the couple on the couch. It was Padfoot and Elaine, the later curled up on the other's lap. Lily snickered silently and mouthed 'awwwwwwwwww'. Remus nodded._

_"Where's James?" He asked quietly, so as to not disturb the cute little scene. The elder sister pointed toward the boy's dorms, rolling her eyes._

_"He's practicing his graduation speech." _

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Tiptoeing into Sirius's spare bedroom, he set a small box on the nightstand. "I may have to start calling her Elaine Black." He whispered to himself, thinking of the object inside the box. It was a red diamond ring. Sirius had bought it just days before the attack…

"She'll probably wish Lily was there." He whispered to himself before apparating out.


End file.
